


Touched for the Very First Time

by faegal04, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Don't Touch Her [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21924733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faegal04/pseuds/faegal04, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Dean/reader
Series: Don't Touch Her [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530752
Kudos: 47





	Touched for the Very First Time

Dean was trying to let the busty blonde down gently, when he saw that slimy dick lean forward and kiss you. “I’m taken, princess. Beat it,” he all but growled out. Dean stood up fast, his bar stool tipping over. “That ain’t happening.”

Sam groaned at his brothers words, things were about to get out of control. “ _Dean_ , don’t!”

Ignoring Sam, Dean stalked to the end of the bar coming to stop behind you. The guy who was currently trying to swallow your tongue looked up, surprise etched in his face. “Can I help you with something, pal?”

You tried to turn your head to see who he was talking to and you heard it. The unmistakable growl of one Dean Winchester. This was not happening. Why was he doing this? He had made his stance abundantly clear on this matter.

“Dean, what are you _doing_?” You asked.

David glanced at you. “You know him?”

You turned to answer him when Dean spoke up. “Yeah, she fucking knows me.” He shot back through clenched teeth. “Now keep your hands off of her.”

Turning, your eyes watered. “What is your _problem_?!” You asked. “What could you possibly gain from scaring off a really nice guy? You don’t want me, but no one else can, either?” Trying to figure out what was going through Dean’s mind was more difficult than talking to a cat. At any given moment, his thoughts could completely change.

“I never said I didn’t want you, sweetheart,” Dean said gently.

“No! You didn’t say _anything_ , Dean! You just left- do you know how that made me feel?” You said desperately trying to hold tears back.

David was watching the two of you talk, his head swiveling back and forth like he was at a tennis game. “Should I leave you two alone?” He asked totally confused as you both spoke at the same time.

**_“NO!”_ **

**_“YES!”_ **

Chuckling nervously, David held both palms up. “I’m just going to go over there now. Y/N, it was nice meeting you.” He bent down to kiss your cheek but stopped cold when Dean growled-again.

You gave him a sad smile. “It was nice meeting you, too.” After he was gone, you looked up at Dean. “ _Thanks_ , Dean. Thanks, a lot.” You downed your drink as fast as you could and looked around for Sam. Spotting him you went to slide off your stool.

“Come on.” He went to help you.

“Oh, _now_ he cares.” You mutter.

Dean sighed. “We’ll talk about this at the motel.”

* * *

Sam said he’d find his own way back, wanting to give you two space. On the way back to the motel, you sat as close to the door as you could, your arms wrapped around yourself. Every now and then you would sniffle, something Dean didn’t miss.

At the motel, you pulled out the motel key and walked to your door. You didn’t bother to wait for him, tossing your purse on the table before sitting on the bed. “I don’t know what you _want_ from me, Dean.” You told him as he shut the door. “I opened up to you. I told you something that I never even told **_Sam_**!” Kicking your heels off, you shook your head. “And you? You get mad and walk away, slamming my door. The only thing I could think was that I wasn’t good enough because I never fucked anyone, that everything you had just said to me was canceled out the second you heard the word ‘ _virgin_ ’. And then? I hear you with some bar skank.”

Dean rubbed his hand over his mouth, “Nothing happened with the bar skank.” He stopped when he heard you gasp. “I-I couldn’t stop thinking about you. I know, I don’t deserve it, but I would like to explain why I walked out. I will never be able to make that up to you, sweetheart, and it’s killing me. I was a dick and I am so, so sorry.”

You wrapped your arms around your middle, his words sinking in. “N-Nothing happened with her?” You were confused by Dean’s words.

Dean knelt down in front of you, he reached for your hands and you noticed that they were shaking. He cleared his throat nervously, “Sweetheart, when you told me that you were a virgin, I froze. See, I don’t think that I’m ‘that’ guy, the one that deserves such a special gift.” He looked up at you eyes glassy and continued, “I destroy everything I touch, and the thought of hurting you, well it just about kills me.”

“You really _are_ an idiot.” You teased, chuckling. “You save people. Every day. With no reward. _Ever_.” You licked your lips. “You’ve protected me from day one, before you really knew me. Which made that day hurt even worse.” Swallowing, you wiped your cheeks. “Did you know I planned tonight?” Finally, you looked at him.

“What?” He didn’t understand how you planned this.

“I packed this dress, those heels… _just_ to pick up a guy at the bar.” You told him, crying again. “I figured if me being a virgin would keep you from loving me, why would any other guy? And if the guy I love didn’t want me, why did it matter?”

“Sweetheart, I _do_ love you.” He sat up on his knees so that you were nose to nose. He moved his hands up to cup your face, “I love you, so fucking much,” he groaned when your lips parted and you sighed. In that moment he let go of any doubt that he had and brought his lips to yours tenderly.

You put your hands on his chest for a minute. “I love you, Dean. So much, but I’m scared. Not of sex or anything, because I want that with you.” You licked your lips, trying to think how to word it without hurting him. “I’m scared that I wo- I won’t be like those other women, or you’ll get bored.” Your hand moved to his jaw, your thumb brushing his cheek. “I just want to make sure you won’t regret this.”

“Y/N, you don’t have to be scared. I’m glad that you aren’t like those women. That’s what makes you so special.” He turned his head laying a gentle kiss on your palm. “If anybody is gonna be scared in this relationship, it’ll be me. I know that there is someone better than me out there, who would give you that ‘apple pie’ life that you deserve. But I’m a selfish bastard, and I can’t let you go.”

“Apple pie is overrated.” You chuckled. “I’m more a mixed berry kinda girl.” You teased, hoping to make him smile. Your hand went to the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss. “I’m happy doing whatever you’re comfortable with. Do you want to pick up where we left off in my room, or would you rather us wait?”

He smiled at you, “Sweetheart, I would _love_ to be the guy that says let’s wait, but not being able to kiss and touch you these last few days has been killing me.” Dean pressed a soft kiss to the corner of your mouth, then he slowly moved his lips up your jaw. In between those soft teasing kisses, he said,”Let’s see where tonight takes us.” He drew your earlobe in between his teeth, loving the whimper that escaped you. “If you need to stop just tell me, okay, we’ll go as slow as you need.”

“I will.” You nodded at him. Suddenly, you were nervous. His lips moved gently over your neck. Your hands moved over his shoulders as the two if you laid back.

“Gorgeous.” He smiled against your skin as he moved to your exposed chest.

You blushed at his words, having imagined this so many times, but nothing could compare. Dean kissed back up the other side of your neck, his fingers trailing up your thigh gently. “Dean?” You said lovingly.

He looked at you, worried. “You okay?”

Nodding, you pulled him into a kiss. “I know you don’t hear the good about you enough, Dean.” You started before kissing his chin. “Which isn’t fair. You are amazing, and I wouldn’t _want_ to lose my virginity to anyone else but you.” You moved along his jaw. “You are strong, caring, and not to mention amazingly handsome.” 

It was Dean’s turn to blush at your words, which you found adorable. “I’m gonna take care of you, sweetheart, and I’m so happy that you are giving yourself to me.”

Your lips met again, this time a bit more desperate, your hands pulling his shirt up. He moved away long enough for you to get his shirt off of him. It wasn’t as if you hadn’t seen him without a shirt before, but never like this. His muscles moved under your hands as his lips touched every bit of skin the could. Finding the zipper to your dress, he slowly pulled it down.

He helped you out of it, leaving you in nothing but a matching black lace bra and underwear set. Dean let out a soft groan, licking his lips. “ _Fuck_ , baby.” He breathed before he was over you again, his hips rolling against you, making you whimper.

As he palmed your breast, you began working on his belt, pulling it from its loops and dropping it off the side of the bed. It’s small ‘click’ was barely heard over the small whispers the two of you were uttering towards each other.

His hand reached under you to your bra hook. “May I?” He asked against your neck.

“Yes.” You nodded. Almost instantly, he had your bra off. Dean kissed down your stomach, his scruff tickling you and making you giggle. You felt his lips curl into a smile at that sound. He was kneeling between your legs, his lips resting above the waistband of your underwear. His green eyes looked up at you, silently asking for permission. Smiling, you bit your lip and nodded, lifting your hips slightly to make it easier on him.

He licked his lips before laying between your legs. Your knees were moved over his shoulder, and you swore your whole body was turning a light pink. Just because it was Dean laying between your legs. A small gasp escaped your lips as his tongue gently moved over your slit. His hands gripped your hips, holding you still before he started lapping at your clit. He took his time, closing his eyes and committing everything to memory. Flattening his tongue, he licked from your entrance to your clit, sucking on it for just a moment before moving his mouth.

Your fists were gripping the sheets, your back arching slightly. Dean slipped his tongue into your core, his nose brushing your clit. Licking your walls, he moved his head back and forth. “Dean!” You moaned, your legs tightening around his head as you came. He moaned against you, his hips rutting against the bed, trying to relieve some of the pressure.

As he moved back over your body, you were trying to catch your breath. Kissing him, your fingers dug into his sides. “My turn.” You said against his lips.

“Nope.” He smirked, making you furrow your brows. “Tonight, is all about you. There will be time for all the other fun stuff another time.” He told you brushing a strand of hair from your face. “I want you to feel all my love for you, and how I plan on making you feel as often as I can from now on.”

The thought of being with him again made you bite your lip. While you knew that’s what would happen, hearing it was even better. “You better.” You teased, starting to unbutton his jeans.

He moved off the bed, ridding himself of his boots, jeans, and boxer briefs. Chewing on your lip, he could tell that you were nervous. “Hey, I promise I will do everything not to hurt you.” He said gently, pulling out a condom from his pocket and opening the package.

“I know.” You said quietly. “I think that everyone has these nerves the first time.”

“Yeah, and normally it’s some punk in the back of a car.” He chuckled, settling between your legs after rolling the condom down his shaft. “Tell me to stop if it bothers you too much.”

Your eyes met his and you could see his love. “Can you just make love to me already?” You smirked.

Dean grinned at that. He kissed you gently as he lined himself up. Rolling his hips forward, he moved slowly. He held himself up on his forearm while his free hand cupped your jaw. Resting his forehead on yours, he took a deep breath. He felt you wince and stopped. “Are you okay?” He was terrified of hurting you. Despite being with virgins before, you were the one that truly mattered.

“I’ll be okay. Keep going.”

Nodding, he kept pushing into you. He watched your face as you shut your eyes, a tear escaping down your cheek. Dean kissed it away, refusing to move until you gave your okay. Which was difficult. His body was yelling at him to make you scream his name, to pound into you.

You were holding onto him tightly. It wasn’t ‘pain’, but it stung. An odd pressure, that gave way to an oddly good feeling. Kissing his neck, you rolled your hips against his, letting out a moan. “Please, move.”

Dean rolled his hips against you, holding you close. He couldn’t remember the last time it wasn’t going hard and fast. He buried his face in your neck, his hot breath hitting your skin. You moved your leg over his hip, causing him to groan. “ _Fuck_ , sweetheart.” He panted. “I’m not gonna last.” He’d been so wound up since that day, picturing this whenever he got himself off. Nothing could have prepared him for having you clinging to him, moaning, and whimpering his name. The way you felt around him as he slowly rocked in and out of you.

Hearing that he was close to cumming, the way his voice was rough, and almost gritty, you moved your other leg, as well. “Dean!” You moved your hips to meet his. “Harder.”

He groaned, nearly losing it as that word fell from your lips. Without moving any quicker, he thrust in hard, before pulling out slowly. “Shit, I-I’m gonna…”

You cried out moments after you felt him pulse inside you, his hot cum filling the condom.

Dean swore he saw stars when he felt you your walls clench around him. He managed to moan “Love you, sweetheart,” before his arms started shaking. He pulled out gently from you, tossing the condom in the trash as he rolled onto his back taking you with him so that he could hold you.

Both of you laid there panting, covered in sweat and hearts racing, he brought his hand up to the back of your head and pressed his lips to your forehead. “Are you okay, sweetheart?”

You nodded. “More than okay, Dean.” You smiled, your hand on his chest, feeling his heartbeat. “Thank you for tonight.”

“I should be thanking you, sweetheart.” He chuckled. “No more flirting with other guys, though, okay? You may not be a virgin anymore, but I’m _still_ a jealous bastard.” You laughed, shaking your head.


End file.
